


Blind Trust

by Chu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, art responce, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu/pseuds/Chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if we utterly ignore the fact that the comic continues and Dirk went to find Jake after the little incident with the falling rock and the skulltop?</p><p>This little collection of words is a gift for my lovely friend akitsu-47 from tumblr, and is written as a surrounding story/elaboration for one of her lovely pictures!</p><p>It was an adorable scene she depicted and I hope to have done it some justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akitsu_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitsu_47/gifts).



Dreaming or awake, what did it matter? He could easily believe this was real. There was no one else he could think of who could achieve such a thing. Dirk Strider was the only person he could think of who could have conceivably pulled this off. He was the only person who could have hurled himself through time and crossed unconquerable distances to reach him here, most likely doing so in a style which suggested that the difficulties involved meant nothing to him. He couldn’t imagine for a moment how Dirk could have done it. But honestly, just now he simply didn’t care. 

His head was swimming a little, his thoughts a touch rambling and the sunlight seemed too bright for him to easily bear. He squeezed his vibrantly green eyes shut to block it out. Touch was really all he needed just now regardless. Anything more than that and he honestly felt that he would only realistically be fit to be fully overwhelmed. This was almost too much as it was.

The ground was solid beneath him. The grass gave very slightly where his shoulders and hip pressed into it. He’d fallen, twisted slightly to one side. He could feel the green blades against his legs, cooler than the humid air that clung around him. The whole area was filled with the soft, melodious chirruping of cicadas, the whisper of the soft breeze through the leaves, bowing the grass very slightly as it rustled through it. He could hear the waves lapping at the shore not far from where he was collapsed on the ground... and the dull thump of... of...

What the friggin’ dickens was that?

Could it be...? Could he hear breathing? Panting? Exertion was that? Oh lord was something going to eat him? No. Nonsense, that couldn’t be the case. It didn’t sound quite... it didn’t sound right. However it was drawing nearer to him. Huh. Footsteps? That was it. Footsteps, and they were moving progressively closer. Why did his body feel so heavy? Why was the world rocking? Why did the light have to seem so piercingly bright?

He could feel the figure shift itself down beside him, he didn’t need his eyes open to know that Dirk was there. A shadow blocked the heat of the sun from beating against his body almost leaving him chilled, though not quite, heat still hung in the air, heat enough to keep him as warm as he was used to being. Then he felt it. 

There was pressure on his arm, unfamiliar pressure. Contact. Touch. A touch the like of which he’d not felt since childhood. It was gentle, tentative even, then just a little firmer. He felt his arm being shaken and a quiet noise of protest left his lips. No. No he was too tired and he ached a great deal. He didn’t want to move. That little sound seemed to have been enough however. Enough for the man he was innately certain that tentative touch had come from. There was no one else who could possibly have come to be here with him. 

The hand slowly slipped up his arm, gentle, still tentative. He’d never imagined Dirk’s touch to be so tender... then again he supposed his thoughts had probably been somewhat warped to a certain degree by the conflicts he had undergone with the robot. The touch of his friends hand was far more gentle than he had hoped for... had he hoped? Oh quite probably. 

The mumble of a voice sounded in his ears, but his thoughts were filled with static. He could hear, mostly, but he couldn’t really understand. It didn’t matter though. Nothing mattered just now, the hand sliding its way gently up his arm was the only thing he really cared to notice, could notice... was it the only thing left in the world? Dear sweet heavens above it might as well have been. 

He almost tensed as he found himself lifted slightly, though the reaction was resisted and forgotten almost as quickly. The solid ground vanished from behind his shoulders as the hand moved on up his arm, slipped around and then proceeded to curl under him. He felt each motion vividly. The touch was still gentle, though somewhat firmer than it had previously been, pulling him upwards, shifting his hips a little where they still pressed into the grass, causing him to sit up. He could feel the fabric of his shirt pressing into his skin under the weight of that strong, warm arm. 

His head swam a little more as he was moved, the sensation quite unusual. He kept his eyes closed. He didn’t need to see Dirk to know that he’d take care of him, to know he had nothing to worry about just now. The simple joy of blind trust. 

There were more words, he knew he should be able to understand them but they just came across so terribly muffled. He felt so dazed, like he was floating... falling maybe? Then all of a sudden, all of a glorious sudden he found himself completely anchored. His head tipped forwards slightly, his cheek, temple, ear and the arm of his glasses pressed heavily against what he could only presume was the blondes shoulder. He was warm. Firm. So very alive...

With another quietly uttered sound Jake found himself relaxing again. A very slight sigh slipped from his lips a moment later. Dirks arm curled around him a little more, pulling him closer, holding him tighter and soon much to Jake’s surprise and honest pleasure it was joined by the other one. How could contact feel like this? How could a mere touch feel so gentle yet electric all at once? His lips lifted a little, a soft, very relaxed smile settling on them. 

He felt Dirk’s fingers curl, slowly, gently. The fabric of his shirt shifted as Dirk gathered it into his hand. It was another new sensation. So many new feelings... Without realising he had Jake shifted slightly, bringing himself around just a little, shifting his shoulders until his chest rested comfortably against the blonde, his left hand lifting, clutching. Skin to skin, warmth blossomed between palm and bicep as Jake held on. His thoughts were still addled but he knew one thing. He certainly did not wish to give Dirk Stirder any reason to pull away from him. He wanted them to stay as they were, leaning into one another. Drawn together.

To reinforce this notion he shifted again. Slowly his right arm was raised. His fingers brushed over skin and fabric as they climbed before he found himself able to hold on once more. Calloused fingertips probed lightly across the blondes shoulder blade before falling to rest between the two of them. He felt Dirk shift closer. The arms around him tightened. It felt as if the blonde was surrounding him, engulfing him. Protecting him? He didn’t need it of course, he could hold his own, but it was pleasant new experience none the less. One he honestly felt he could quite willingly give a bash to getting used to.

He could imagine what would come next. Lips would brush his neck, soft, he thought. Warm as well. The light tickle of breath slipping over the skin. The lips wouldn’t smile, but he knew they’d want to. He believed that entirely.

The moment was perfect. Private. Intimate. Theirs.

Dreaming or awake, what did it matter?

He certainly couldn’t find it in him to really care either way to any great degree, but if it was a dream you could be sure as Sunday followed Saturday that he didn’t have any gosh damn friggin’ desire to wake up any time soon. 

“Afternoon Strider.” He breathed quietly. “Cracking weather, don’t you think?”


End file.
